There are applications where it is desirable to mount stationary structures above a top-loading clothes washer. For example, if floor space is at a premium, it may be advantageous to stack a clothes dryer on top of a clothes washer. Also, increased counter space can be provided by installing a clothes washer underneath a countertop. In such configurations, there is a problem accessing the top opening of the washer for loading and unloading clothes. One prior art solution was to notch or truncate the bottom front of the dryer so that the washer top could be reached. This solution, however, has the disadvantage of having a limited view into the washer and it is inconvenient to lift clothes out of the washer.
If the washer were tilted forward, access would be provided to its top for loading and unloading clothes. However, the characteristics of a clothes washer are somewhat incompatible with tilting. For example, a washer is very heavy and the force required to tilt it forward and backward would have to be relatively small to make it commercially feasible. Furthermore, the weight of the washer is substantially increased when there is water in the tub. Also, the spin dynamics of a washer require that it be very stable in its upright washing position. Correcting or avoiding an out-of-balance condition would also be an important consideration.